A lazy afternoon
by Leiya
Summary: It's a free day and Shuusei spends a lazy afternoon with his book until his partner pays him a visit.


This is the translation of one of my German short stories. Hope you like it.

A lazy afternoon

What a wonderfully calm afternoon in the Tasogarekan. Despite the terrible weather outside. But well, Shuusei didn't consider it so terrible. Yes, it was gloomy and it didn't brighten up the whole day, the snow was more like grey mud and unless one liked wet, cold feet it wasn't fun to take a walk outside. But it didn't matter for Shuusei. He was sitting on the window sill of his room the heating on the wall gave comfortable warmth and from the speakers of his laptop cam relaxing music. He had his reading glasses on and was reading a good book; a thermos and his favourite cup filled with still damping tea were standing in front of him.

It had been quite a while since he last could allow himself a free afternoon. He didn't even know what his housemates were doing today. It was such a relaxed day at the start of the New Year's break that Kuroto only managed to get everyone together for breakfast. After that everyone busied themselves on their own or spent a lazy day with their partner.

Shuusei hadn't seen his own partner for quite a while now but occasionally heard him cursing from his room. Probably he had once more died in his newest video game ad he was not a good loser. A thin smile played around Shuusei's lips. He looked shortly out of the window but then proceeded reading his book. Life could be good. Sometimes. And he would enjoy it today!

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he had read quite a bit in his book. At first he didn't even realize that someone had entered his room – or he knew his partner's presence so well that he didn't really care whether he was loitering around in his room. He only looked up when the lamp above him was switched on.

"You're ruining your eyes," he heard Hotsuma speaking calmly, when he slid onto the window sill opposite of him. His own mug of tea found its way next to Shuusei's. "God's eyes don't need to become even worse."

Shuusei looked at his partner sternly but then looked back into his book. He didn't want to be disturbed too much.

Hotsuma had taken his portable console with him which he switched on and started to press some buttons. Good. Then Shuusei didn't have to entertain him. "Take care that you don't get enraged. God's voice doesn't need to set his toys on fire," he teases his partner without looking up from his book.

He noticed how Hotsuma stuck out his tongue to him but then the room fell silent and if Shuusei was honest, this was what had missed from his perfect happiness: The presence of his most important person. And Hotsuma seemed to be looking for closeness as well without wanting to interrupt him too much; at least he felt how Hotsuma's warm foot came to rest on his own. A small smile appeared on Shuusei's lips while he turned a page.

But after a while he looked up. He had noticed that Hotsuma had stopped playing and he was feeling how his partner looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked and raised an eyebrow but Hotsuma shook his head.

"No. I just think you look damn great how you sit there so relaxed." Hotsuma grinned at him.

Shuusei felt his cheeks turn warm. He couldn't deal with compliments like this. Not even from Hotsuma, of whom he should be used to getting compliments by now. Sometimes Hotsuma just spoke too openly what was on his mind, at least when they were alone. And way too often he made use of his ability when he made exclamations like this, of course without the wielder of said ability noticing it. But Shuusei sensed how serious Hotsuma was, and that was why these things would always touch him.

"… Thank you." But he would never know how he should react to it. "You also look way too good." It didn't sound as sincere as Hotsuma's compliment but he was equally serious about it. Shuusei found his partner very attractive, since he was able to see his pure, almost innocent personality which was hidden from most people because of Hotsuma's harsh exterior.

Hotsuma smiled and took the book from Shuusei's hands. It had now gotten enough of Shuusei's attention, now was his turn! He had held himself back the whole day and given Shuusei his peace, but now when it slowly turned dark outside, it was enough for Hotsuma.

He ignored Shuusei's protest. He took the bookmark which lie under Shuusei's legs and put it into the book not without brushing his fingers over Shuusei's thighs before he put the book away.

Then he changed his position so that he could hug Shuusei's knees and put his chin onto them. "I love you." He said equally honestly like the first compliment and Shuusei gulped.

Things like this always had an impact on him. "You're like a cat which got too less attention!" he scolded to distract Hotsuma a bit and ruffled though his always dishevelled hair and then continued brushing his fingers through the blond locks.

"Perhaps. But I've left you here to read at least eight hours now. You need to honour this!"

When he looked into Hotsuma's puppy eyes Shuusei had to laugh. He looked to the clock on his desk and noticed that he was sitting here quite long now.

"What's there to laugh?" Hotsuma asked pouting.

Shuusei shook his head and leaned forward far enough that he could lean his forehead against his partners'.

"You're impossible. But I love your open-heartedness."

"Only that?" Hotsuma grinned now in a visibly better mood.

"No, I love everything which is stuck to it, in physics and mind." Shuusei didn't know how broadly Hotsuma could grin. But this should be the limit.

Hotsuma beamed at his partner and let go of him far enough that he could squeeze himself between Shuusei's lips and hug him.

Shuusei watched this amusedly but he needed to remark: "This doesn't look very comfortable. Don't you think we should move over to the couch?" he asked and brushed through Hotsuma's hair once more.

Hotsuma thought only shortly about it and stood up before he removed Shuusei's glasses t put it down on his book; Shuusei didn't need them anymore – although he looked even hotter when he wore them if one asked him. But now it was unimportant and he took his partner into his arms and held him tight so that he could carry him over to the bed where he lay him down carefully as if he was a fragile puppet and crawled to his side. "But tonight you'll eat something, please." Hotsuma grumbled before he caught Shuusei's lips in a passionate kiss; mainly because he wanted to do this the whole time but also to distract him from the thoughts of eating. It had become much better lately but sometimes they still needed to remind him of it. But for now he had much better plans.

"May I?" he asked while he let his hand glide down from Shuusei's chest over his stomach to make his intentions clear.


End file.
